regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 149
Recap ]] Desmond challenges Sir Walker to jump across the street. He ties up the halfling Grimelda to the chimney of Big Ben's Brothel across the road. Sir Walker fails the jump. Grimelda escapes on her own and tries to extort money out of Desmond, but he reveals that Grimelda ruined his magic rope. A cleric of Martha comes up to Sir Walker and heals him up. The cleric offers the party a quest to investigate a series of poisoning that have resulted in 3 deaths in Stoneport. All the victims drank Cold Brew Coffee from the Southern Steppes north of Stoneport. They will be paid in magic +1 buckler shields. They had a twitching right hand and a blue nose. The party set out from Bergsire in the woods towards The Southern Steppes. The party set out for the Southern Steppes though the forest. Umbrage accidentally steps on a baby boar and the party are forced to kill the mother boar that attacks them. The next day the party reach the Southern Steppes but can't find the Ice Ice Baby Coffee orchard. After a day of searching for the orchard, they head to Stoneport for information. In Stoneport they find the Cold Brew Coffee vendor. Grimelda buys some samples and tests them and finds the coffee isn't poisoned. The party then buy Cold Brew Coffee for themselves. They are given a voucher for a tour of the Ice Ice Baby Coffee orchard, with directions. The party head up to the orchard. They arrive at the orchard at the end of the day and stay the night at Sleep Sleep Baby inn. Overnight Sir Walker falls ill. The next day the whole party go on the tour of the orchard, with the tour run by Half 'n' Half the Halfling. It seems in Arcadia coffee grows on trees and not bushes. The party go though the entire tour and see nothing amiss. The party return to Stoneport to continue the investigation. Grimelda pays for a large order of coffee from the Halfling Vendor in order to find out where her warehouse is. Grimelda has the coffee shipped back to Bergshire. That evening Grimelda breaks into the warehouse with the 2 other party members on standby. When the town guard come to investigate the break in, Sir Walker pulls his Paladin Rank. The guards help with investigating the warehouse. Grimelda finds in the office a secret draw and money, but decides not to steal anything with the Paladin standing right there. No evidence of poison can be found. Umbrage sets up a test with rats to see if the glass or even the coffee is poisoned. In the morning the Halfling Vendor comes to the warehouse and she is put in custody as a person of interest. Over the next 2 days, the rats do not die from any of the test groups. The Halfling Vendor is freed from custody after 2 days of being held in the Sheriff's Station. The Halfling Vendor starts a smear campaign against Astair, Sir Walker's and Umbrage's god. The party investigate the murder victims themselves. The first victim was a cook named Angelica who works out of the Swirly Whirly Inn. The second victim was Tommy, a Dockhand. The third victim was Chucky, a member of the town guard. Investigation shows that Tommy and Chucky were friends and were up to something in secret together. As the show ran out of time, the town Sheriff arrests Stu, who was behind the poisonings. Angelica, Tommy and Chucky were in cahoots to steal coffee and ship them somewhere else. The local criminal family, not being given a cut, were unhappy about that, so Stu poisoned Angelica, Tommy and Chucky. The party return to Bergshire, having failed in solving the case themselves. Grimelda sells the coffee she purchased at a 50 copper profit to Desmond. Significant NPCs *Cleric of Martha - Hired the party to investigate the poisonings. *Halfling Vendor - Sells Ice Coffee in Stoneport. *Half 'n' Half - Halfling Tour Guide at Ice Ice Baby Coffee orchard *Angelica - Poisoning Victim. Cook at Swirly Whirly *Tommy - Poisoning Victim. Dockhand *Chucky - Poisoning Victim. Member of the Town Guard Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Ice Ice Baby Coffee orchard * Stoneport **Swirly Whirly Inn **Sheriff's Station **Coffee Warehouse Experience 167 exp each Category:Shenanigans Episodes